1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel, highly pure and dense silicon powder, and to a process for the preparation therof.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is known to this art to prepare high grade silicon (or silicon which is adapted for the production of semiconductors therefrom) by decomposing silane, SiH.sub.4, at elevated temperatures. ' Such decomposition process has been carried out at especially high temperatures, i.e., at temperatures exceeding about 700.degree. C. Consistent therewith, a finely divided powder of pure silicon is obtained, but having an extremely low density, i.e., on the order of 0.2 (The Conference Record of the Fifteenth IEEE photovoltaic specialists conference, May 12-15, 1981, pages 565-568). Furthermore, it too was known to this art, from Chemical Abstracts, 96, No. 20, page 135, 164, 975e (1982), to prepare amorphous silicon, the particle sizes thereof ranging from 0.1 to 1 micron, by decomposing silane in a fluidized bed comprised of silicon particulates.
By the term "density" as utilized herein, there is intended "apparent density" following recovery determined according to the applicable standards for determining such apparent density.